Don't worry Sasuke, Sakura's life sucks too
by Sakura Uchihia
Summary: Sasuke keeps telling Sakura how lucky she is to have a loving family that cares about her. That all changes when Sasuke finds out how loving and caring this family REALLY is. lemon in some chapters.
1. Who would ever do that to her?

"Sasuke-Teme

"Sasuke-Teme!!" shouted the blond haired boy as a black raven haired boy walked onto the bridge that he was standing on.

"What the hell do you want, Dobe?" he asked as he leaned back on the bridge and closed his eyes to show his lack of interest in the conversation.

"I just wanted to tell you that today is the day I am going to beat you into a crumpling heap and then Sakura-Chan will fall madly in love with me and then we will run away together into the sunset." He closed his eyes and span in circles as the thought of Sakura ever loving him came to mind. His dream was interrupted by a rock that bounced off his head. Then a voice arose from a tree branch.

"Like that would ever happen, Naruto." Sakura said as she sat on a tree branch in a low tree nearby. Venom spat out in every word. Sasuke and Naruto both jumped at the sight of her. For both boys did not know she was there.

"S-Sakura-Chan, When did you get here?" The blond boy stuttered at his loves name. Unable to believe she heard his dream to be with her in the future.

"I was here long before you showed up Naruto. I had to get out of my house." She said pushing her hair backward and the flash back of this morning arose in her mind.

"_Sakura get your lazy ass out of bad now!!" Sakura's father shouted from the bottom of the steps. Sakura throw her alarm clock at the door to show it was to early and she had no reason to be up. Sakura's father got sick of her attitude and matched up the stairs._

"_GET UP NOW!!" he yelled as he busted into Sakura's room._

"_GET OUT!!" Sakura screamed as she throws her shoes at him. Jumping out of her bed. Her father was never allowed to be in her room. She only lived with him and her little sister Sarah. Sarah was the only person allowed to be in her room besides her._

"_No!!" Sakura's father yelled as he right hooked her in the mouth. That started a fight. Sakura and her dad where throwing punches and kicks like crazy. All a sudden Sarah appeared in the door way._

"_No! Sakura! Daddy! Stop It! Please! Stop Now!" the little girl begged and pleaded for her farther to stop hurting her older sister. _

_Sakura was the first to stop as she could never bear to let her little sister see her mad. Sakura loved her little sister more then anything._

"_Come on Sarah. We're leaving." Sakura said eye balling her father._

"**I Hate To Say That Guy Is Even A Dad To Us!!" **_Sakura's inner shouted._

"I agree with you more than you know." _Sakura agreed with her inner self._

"_But Sakura" Sarah started to speak but there father pushed her out of the door way and headed down the stairs._

"_I don't give a damn what you two do. I'm going to the bar." Sakura couldn't hold back her anger back anymore._

"_DON'T PUSH HER OUT OF THE WAY LIKE SHE MEANS NOTHING!! SHE IS YOUR DAGTHER AND MOM DIED A LONG TIME AGO SO THAT MEANS YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE A FATHER AND YET YOU FAIL AT THAT TWO!!" Sarah hid behind her sister as her father came back up the stairs and pushed Sakura into her room._

"_Do you want to repeat that?" Sakura's father asked with venom._

_Sarah listen to the sound of her father beat in up her loving sister and there was nothing she could do. That is why Sarah has gone to the academy to beat him up and throw him out. After ten minutes of her sister's screams ringing in her ears the door open._

_Her father steamed down the steps and out the door with a BAM._

_Sarah when into Sakura's room with water filled eyes. Sakura was mostly hit in the face and you could tell. She had a black eye and smack marks everywhere. Sarah could never stand to see her sister in so much pain. _

"_Sakura!! Are you O.K.?" Sarah was crying like there was no tomorrow. Sakura started to heal herself and used chakra to cover the black eye. It looked like nothing ever happen. Sakura put on her smile and graved her sister to take to the academy and would be three hours early for training._

It made a shiver of pain go throw her. As she went back to watching the birds fly. They where all free. Unlike her and her sister and the cage they where trapped in.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto asked as he came up to the branch she was at.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura's voice was calm and relaxed. She did not want to take out her anger on him.

"Are you using your chakra? Because your chakra keeps going down." Naruto questioned as he looked the girl over.

"N-N-No! Get Away From Me!!" Sakura complained as she pushed Naruto out of the tree. He fell to the ground with a thud.

All a sudden Sakura's cell phone rang. The ring tone was Numb by Lincoln Park. That surprised both boys. Before Naruto could ask there sensei should up. As he heard the ring tone he looked at Sasuke first. When he noticed Sasuke's eyes where glued to Sakura with wonder and confusion in them he turned to the pink haired girl.

Sick of everyone looking at her Sakura looked her who was calling her. She got angry and fast. It scared Naruto. She filled the phone open.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked with A LOT of venom in the phone.

It was her father.

All three boys where surprised at her for the word that just came out of her mouth. They thought she loved everyone and everyone loved her. Guest they where wrong. They have no clue how wrong they are.

The next thing Sakura said really sent them back.

"If you hurt her I swear to god you will never ever see the light of day ever again." Realizing this is a hostage situation. Naruto jumped up.

"Who has who, Sakura? I want to help!!" Naruto yelled. He did not help and they all knew it because the voice on the phone grew louder but the louder the person got the more angry Sakura got.

O.K. I'll do it! Just stop yelling at me!" Sakura said back in a sad voice as she was about to close the phone there sensei pulled up his headband to see if he could see who was calling but was too late. Instead he saw a very beat up Sakura. That was covered with chakra to make her look O.K.

"Release" As he said that the chakra around Sakura went away. Sakura went into shock as Naruto, Kakasie, and Sasuke saw her black eye and very badly beaten body.

"Sakura-Chan? What? Who?" Naruto didn't know what question to ask first. With her whole life spilled out in front of them Sakura didn't know what to do……**so she ran.**

"No! Sakura! Come Back!" Naruto yelled.

"Who would have done that to her?" Sasuke asked.

There sensei told them to go after her and find out what happin as he went to go tell the Hokage.


	2. Sasuke and Sarah fight back

Sasuke and Naruto got there new mission and fallowed Sakura. When they found her they saw that she had already put on more charka to hide her wounds. They first figured out that she was not going home. She passed up her house and kept walking. She ran into TenTen and she asked why Sakura looked so sad but Sakura did not answer. She told TenTen she was just having a bad day and wanted to be left alone. TenTen then left her to find Neji and Rock Lee for there training today. When they got to close to Sakura she turned around and yelled

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M FINE!'

Naruto jumped down first fallowed by Sasuke. She was so angry but happy at the same time to know that her teammates care for her….or do they?

"Did sensei send you two?"

Naruto did not answer. Sasuke nodded his head. Her eyes filled with tears and she trough her shoe at Sasuke. It was a high heal because he normal shoes were nowhere to be found this morning. (Well that's what she told herself but it was really cuz she wanted to get out of the house so bad she graved the first pair of matching shoes she could find.) They were red and beautifully covered in sparkles. Sasuke caught the shoe showing how Sakura was not threat.

"…Why?"

Her eyes turned red with anger and Naruto stepped up to try to comfit her.

"Why what Sakura-Chan?"

She looked at Naruto like he was a crazy man.

"Why What? WHY WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?! YOUR ONLY HERE UNDER ORDERS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sakura ran off and nether boy could move from the spot that they were glued. There sensei and the hokage appeared in that instant.

"Where is she?"

There sensei was first to speak. They both did not look at him. Still in shock that Sakura could even think that they do not care. How could that EVER cross her mind? They both loved her to death but one would never show that. Sasuke got mad and fast. Whoever did that to Sakura was going to pay. No one hurts her and gets away with. Sasuke ran off in a blind furry. Naruto was about to run after Sakura to but the Hokage graved his shoulder.

"What happed, Naruto?"

She needed to know. Sakura was like the child she never wanted. Naruto huffed and puffed and then calmed down so that he could get this part over and go find Sakura before Sasuke did something stupid….

Sakura went to get Sarah and then went home. Sasuke was on her tail the whole time. Sakura was too angry to notice. When they both got to the house Sakura walked in first making shore the cost was clear. When she did not see her dad she let her little sister inside and started dinner. The front door slammed and Sakura jumped and told Sarah to hide in Sakura's room. She did as she was told. Sarah was surprised to find a raven haired boy in her sister's room. She was going to scream but the boy stopped her.

"I'm a friend of Sakura."

She ran to the boy and hugged him. Sasuke just looked at the little girl tugging on his shirt and then they both jumped. Sakura's scream from downstairs was full of pain. Sasuke jumped to the door and the little girl ran to him.

"No! He will hurt her more if you try to stop him….Trust me I have tried. Please stay here with me. I'm scared."

Sasuke looked at the girl. She looked a lot like a little Sakura. He sat on the bed and held her in his arms. Almost like she was his child and he was hiding her from the scary lighting. She covered her ears and tears fell from her face. She curled into Sasuke's lap even tighter with every scream from down stairs. Sasuke was shaking with anger. He wanted to kill this guy. Sakura was screaming her lungs out and he could do nothing. When the screams stopped Sasuke relaxed a little.

"….it is not over let…"

Sasuke was about to question the girl when the sound of the attack on Sakura came back but the attacking sound was different. He was sexually attacking her now! Sasuke was shaking even more now. The little girl could tell Sasuke was about to crack and touch her hand to his check. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"She is a very strong girl. She will be ok."

The sounds stopped again. Sasuke looked up to the door and heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"He is coming for me now. You should hide."

Sasuke looked at the little girl in confusion. She had gotten use to be beaten the crap out of and raped daily. Sasuke shock his head.

"No way little princess. He is not getting you too."

Sasuke took the little girl out the window and started to run to his house. Then Sarah stared yelling!

"NO! STOP! HE IS GONNA BLAME SAKURA! HE WILL HURT HER EVEN MORE! TAKE ME BACK!"

Sasuke hushed the little girl with some peace filled words.

"I will take care of Sakura and nothing more will happen to her. First I'm going to take you to my house so that I will have less to carry to my house later. I will save her from your father. I promise you this."

The little girl started to cry at how happy the boy made her feel. Wait! What was his name? Could this be the Sasuke-Kun that Sakura talked about ALL the time? She had to know.

"Your name? Is it Sasuke-Kun?"

He nodded and looked at her confused but dropped the topic when he got to the front door of his house. He opened the door pushed Sarah through the entrance and locked the door on his way out. He did not mean to be rude but it was Sakura's life that was on the line now. Her farther would blame Sakura for hiding Sarah and demand to know where she is. If Sakura does not give him the answer he wants then-

Sasuke stopped the though at that. He then ran as fast as the wind to Sakura's house. Her farther was slamming the front door when he got there. He almost jumped him then and there until he saw something orange move in through Sakura's window. It was Naruto. Sakura in his arms. She was crying. He also entered her room though the window.

"Where is she?"

Sakura cried. Sasuke knew what she was talking about.

"Your sister is at my house. I came here to ask what your problem was and she was scared so I took her there."

Sakura ran to Sasuke and rapped her arms around him. He could not help but hug her back.

"Thank you so much"

She cried. She was so happy that Sasuke would do that for her.

"Where did he go Sakura?"

Sakura went into shock. The front door reopened. Her farther making his way up the stairs. She fell to the ground with fear running though her.

"Ready for round two, Sakura?"

Sasuke graved Sakura and jumped out the window. Naruto fallowed and they both heard the man yell when he found that both girls were no longer in the house.

"Sasuke, where are you taking her?"

"My house with her sister"

"I'm coming to-"

"No! Naruto, you have to go get the hokage and tell her who did this. Tell her Sakura and Sarah are safe at my house. You can come and get them when he is dead. Tell no one but her where they are hidden."

Naruto nodded and broke off from Sasuke. Sakura was crying until they reached the door. She jumped up and down as Sasuke unlocked the door and ran inside when it was open.

"Sarah!"

"Sakura! Your OK!"

They hugged and Sasuke watched as the tears came. Tears of happiness. They were free of that mad man. He could no longer hurt them…..Or could he?


End file.
